Safe In My Heart
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: "Was there- was there any survivors," Nina's voice trembled. "They're looking for people, but it seems doubtful. That was some collision they had." "Oh." "And. . . and Fabian was found this morning." One-Shot. Rated T for character death. Fabina.


Safe In My Heart

"Thank you for visiting me, Fabian," Nina said, picking up one of Fabian's shirts and stuffing it into a suitcase.

"Well, I always wanted to see America anyway. To get away from the mystery and the house and just hang out with you," Fabian grinned back at her.

"That's so sweet," Nina smiled delicately at him, before blushing and looking away. Fabian just looked down at the floor.

"Well, I think that's all done," he said, zipping up the suitcase.

"Good," Nina turned towards the stairs, "Gran! We're done!" she called.

"Okay, dearie, I'll go get the car ready to drive to the boat," her Gran called back up. Nina picked up Fabian's suitcase and handed it to him.

"I had fun," Fabian said, grinning.

"Me too," Nina smiled, "Let's go."

…...

After about an hour's drive, they finally arrived at the port.

"Have a safe journey home," Nina looked at the ground, blushing.

"Thanks," Fabian turned to go, but remembered something, "Oh, wait, Nina! I have to tell you something before I go!"

"What?" Nina asked hopefully.

"I wanted to say. . . I've wanted to say this for a long time. . . Nina Martin, I-"

"All passengers on board please," The annoying voice interrupted him.

"You need to go," Nina said, turning to go, " You can call and tell me later. Goodbye Fabian."

"Goodbye, Nina," Fabian said wistfully, waving to the girl that he secretly loved.

…...

"Nina!" Nina's Gran finally found her sitting in the living room, "Nina, I think you need to read this."

"What?" Nina asked, taking the paper from her Gran's hands.

"Second page," Nina's Gran bit her lip as Nina took in what it said.

"_The Jewel of The Ocean? _That's the ship Fabian was on!" Nina gasped.

"I am so sorry," Gran replied, shaking her head.  
>"Was there- was there any survivors," Nina's voice trembled.<p>

"They're looking for people, but it seems doubtful. That was some collision they had."

"Oh."

"And. . . and Fabian was found this morning."

"He was?" Nina jumped up, "Is he okay? Did you get to speak to him?"

"Nina. . . Fabian's dead, sweetie."

…...

Three weeks later, it was Fabian's funeral. All of Anubis house was there, even Mick, who had come back from Australia plus a killer tan and a blonde beach babe. Mara's hand rested in Jerome's as she sat silently weeping beside Joy, who was beside herself. Patricia was still in shock and Eddie was trying to hold back his tears, as he didn't want to seem childish. Amber, in a designer black dress, was crying her heart out and making Alfie's suit damp with tears.

"And now Nina Martin would like to say a few words."

Nina stepped up to the podium.

"Oh. Wow," she began, "I- I couldn't think of what to say, so I didn't really prepare. . . but Fabian was a friend to all of us. He was kind, caring, sweet, considerate and perfect in every way. I remember all the adventures we used to have in Anubis House, all the great memories that we shared that are still in my heart. I know that if he were still alive today, he would have loved this ceremony, put together by people that love him. And," she continued, "I would like to sing a song for him."

She opened her mouth and began to sing in a haunting voice.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

"Rest in peace, Fabian Rutter."

Nina walked slowly down from the stage and sat in her seat, fighting back tears. There was long silence, before clapping, starting with Amber and going all the way down to Eddie.

"That was beautiful, Nina," Mara whispered to her, "That must have been so hard for you."

Nina gave her a watery smile and nodded her head. It was hard, and it would only get harder.

…...

The wind whipped through Nina's dirty blonde ringlets as she walked through the cemetery, crying. Finally, she found the grave she was looking for.

"Fabian," she choked out, her finger tracing the letters of his name, "Why. . . why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me in this world without the one I love?" a sob escaped from her lips as she uttered the words that she never thought that she'd ever say, "I can't live without you, and so I won't."

She drew the blade from her pocket; it shimmered and glowed in the soft light of the moon. Nina studied it: it's curved edge, it's engraved handle, it's broad blade. She was ready. She could do this.

"I love you Fabian Rutter," she proclaimed, before thrusting the dagger into her chest. She fell back with a gasp and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Crimson blood stained her dress and the grass around her.

Nina Martin was finally with the one she loved.

…...


End file.
